Kiss me, Oniisama
by Blueclover67
Summary: I typed this up after finishing the show, pissed that it ended the way it did, with Yuuki so unsure of her feelings  or us unsure of them . I hope you like it! rated just to be safe...


I lay wrapped in my Onii-sama's arms, our eyes locked, my thirst nearly overwhelming me. Whimpering, I curled closer and his hand stroked my hair, reassuring me. I knew what he wanted, but the truth was that I was afraid, had been afraid of vampires since he found me in the snow, eight years ago.

"Yuuki," Onii-sama murmured, "your thirst is overwhelming you, and you must drink. I know you are frightened, but you will never be in danger again, understood?"

_Kawaii… Kawaii…_ a small voice cried out in my head. I knew I was frightened, but not for the reasons he thought. I was frightened of myself, of what the hunger would make me do. "Kaname… I'm not frightened of other vampires… I'm scared of…"

"The thirst, Yuuki?"

"Yes."

"You are a pureblood princess, and the last of your line. Your hunger can never control you, not like the lesser vampires. Even turned vampires have a degree of control over it, until the drop to Level E. You can never fall so far, never fall at all. That is the gift of your blood. Of the blood our parents passed to both of us," he paused, looking at me, concerned, "I know how the thirst feels, I also know that you haven't sated it in weeks and that if you hold it off any longer, you will begin to weaken beyond where you are now. Before long, you won't even be able to walk, until you drink. Yuuki, drink from me, as you did when we were young. I am your Onii-sama; it is my pleasure and duty to allow it, to force it if necessary."

When he finished speaking, he pulled my body closer and I could hear the blood rushing through him as my fangs elongated. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"That's it, Yuuki. Let your instincts lead you. I won't let you fall, not in the way you worry about. Drink, Onii-sama…"

I opened my mouth and eyes knowing that the latter were glowing red and bit down into his throat, savoring the taste. After the first swallow, I felt the thirst become both more intense, and settle down in the same instant. Doing as he said and giving into my instincts was easier than I thought. After a moment, I began to see what he was thinking. My perception changed until we were the same person, feeling what he was feeling and thinking what he was, too.

_I felt Yuuki's body pressed against mine when we were younger, after I had come home from an errand for our parents. "I love you, Onii-sama."_

_I chuckled. "I love you, too, little one."_

Another memory flashed,

"_Onii-sama?"_

"_Yes, Yuuki?"_

"_I want to kiss you, but I don't know what to do…"_

"_I can show you. do you want me to?"_

_She nodded eagerly, "kiss me, Onii-sama!"_

_Smiling, I leaned forward and gathered her into my arms. When she sat in my lap, I lightly pressed my lips against hers, hearing her heart quicken as I did. Smiling against her mouth, I kept the kiss as chaste as possible, knowing that she wasn't ready for anything more. When I pulled away after a few moments, her eyes were wide as she looked at me. _

"_Is that what it feels like, Onii-sama?" she asked, breathlessly._

_I laughed, "Yes, Yuuki. That is what it feels like to be kissed. One day, we will be as happy as Mother and Father are."_

"_I would like that."_

_I laughed again at the seriousness in her tone. "So would I, Little one. So would I…"_

Another memory,

_I watched her as she ran over the rooftops, light on her feet, remembering nothing of her past, and keeping the vampires under my rule in check. I smiled at the carefree way that she moved, the same as our early childhood. She was obviously headed somewhere, so, curious, I followed her. When she ran into Aidou, harassing some girls, I watched closely. When he drew blood, rage ripped through me and I had to close my eyes to force it back down, something that didn't happen often, before I walked into the clearing. Quickly taking action to put an end to the trouble, I noticed someone else approaching. When Kiryu Zero walked into the circle, I felt the people around me tense. I dealt with it all as quickly as I could before retiring to the Moon dorms, determined to keep the rest of my subjects there for the night. I spent the rest of the night thinking of her._

That last memory surprised me and I started to pull away, but a hand held my head down, firmly. I drank more and the memories came faster.

"_Yuuki, sit with me."_

"_Haha. I think I'll just stand," she said nervously, rubbing a hand against her head._

"_Yuuki."_

"_Hai…" she replied, defeated as she slumped down next to me._

_Absently, I pulled her closer, contemplating the wisdom of my subjects, inviting her here, and allowing Kiryu Zero to attend as well. After a moment, I noticed a scrape on her arm and lifted it, brushing my lips over it and healing it, surprised at the effect it had on me, elongating my fangs for a moment._

Another memory, this time, it was the night of the royal ball.

_I rested my head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat and using it to calm myself after the ball. I could hear the blood rush to her face as she blushed at my actions. I smiled…._

"_Yuuki, do you want to become a vampire?" I asked her, wondering if she was ready yet. After a moment of silence I glanced up at her face, shrugging off the charade entirely when I saw her crying. "Oh, Yuuki. Have you learned your lesson, yet?" when she nodded, I laid my head back on her breast for a moment before standing up and escorting her back to the school._

I could feel the thirst slaking before I plunged back into a memory,

_I looked at the girl in my arms, smiling as I realized that in a few short hours, she would no longer be Cross Yuuki. Soon, she would once more be Kuran Yuuki, my little sister. Acting quickly, I picked her up and brought her to the roof. Once there, I crouched down, holding her to me, and sank my fangs into her throat, forcing myself not to take a swallow of her. I pulled away as soon as I could, biting into my wrist and kissing her, forcing her to swallow. I couldn't stop myself from savoring the kiss, despite the dire circumstances. The only time we had kissed was the day she wanted us to, and that had been little more than a peck on the lips._

_I pulled away after a moment, not surprised that she was unconscious. I had to move quickly, before one of my subjects came to investigate. I trusted only one. I hurried to the ground floor, sweeping past Aidou._

"_Hey! What are you doing with her? She's just a human," he asked, enraged._

"_No. She is Kuran Yuuki, my sister, and she has been a human for the past eight years. Guard her," I replied, knowing that despite everything, he would listen and obey without asking questions. I left her in their care, hurrying to do what needed to be done, before it was too late. Imagine my surprise later, when she showed up to help kill our uncle…_

I felt the blood lust leave, hovering around the edges and knew that I could stop. I pulled away, opened my eyes, and found myself on top of him, looking into his eyes once more. He looked happy, peaceful. I smiled at him and his eyes began to turn red as he watched me. Mischief sparked in me and I found myself unable to resist.

"Onii-sama?"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"kiss me, Onii-sama."

At the word 'kiss,' he had begun to smile. Now, he pulled me down to him, brushing his lips against mine and softly applying pressure. I gasped a little at the sensation and he took advantage of it, slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth and stroking it against mine. I moaned slightly and his arms tightened around me, the only sign that he noticed. He coaxed me into returning the sensations he was giving me and when his tongue retreated, I hesitantly followed it, urged on by the sound of his heart quickening and the groan that slipped into my mouth.


End file.
